It is currently known in the art to modify a vehicle to accommodate for riders in wheelchairs. Example modifications include lowering the floor of the vehicle and providing a ramp for entering and exiting the vehicle. Such modifications allow for people in wheelchairs to more comfortably ride in vehicles. For example, lowering the floor of the vehicle provides a greater floor to ceiling height so that riders will not hit their heads when sitting in a wheelchair.
One desirable modification is an increase in floor length to allow for easy maneuvering while entering and exiting the vehicle, and while positioning the wheelchair within the vehicle. Previous increases in floor length have been limited by the location of the rear independent suspension subframe. The invention described herein increases the limit to floor length by providing a modified independent rear suspension K-frame, a wheelchair conversion vehicle with such a modified K-frame or a purpose built subframe and a method of manufacturing the same.